


good enough

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: After Michael experiences some self-doubt, Alex reassures him that he is enough-- --Fill for Kinktober Day 13: Body Worship
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	good enough

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Kinktober Day 13: Body Worship
> 
> \-- --   
> cw: Michael has a brief moment of panic/self-doubt and is reassured via sex

It came on suddenly. They were sitting watching some terrible network television show, Alex’s head cradled in Michael’s lap, when one of the characters was in an accident and no one around had the right blood type including the love interest, leading to a cliff-hanger of the absolute worst-written type. And suddenly, while a terrible pop song played over the end credits, Michael’s chest started to feel tight. 

He swallowed around a suddenly dry throat, biting his lip and trying to ignore the feeling. It was just a stupid tv show, and there was nothing to feel anxious or unworthy about, and yet. It was just going to be one of those nights, and Michael was stuck here at Alex’s, with only the flask of acetone in his car and nothing harder than the beers Alex kept stocked in his fridge. He shifted uncomfortably, and Alex picked his head up, looking concerned. 

“Are you okay?”

Michael nodded, pasting on a smile. “Great.” He swallowed the last third of the beer he’d been nursing and nudged Alex up. “I’m gonna get another beer.”

When he got back to the living room, holding a colder beer that wasn’t going to be nearly enough for him to pretend his thoughts weren’t spiraling just a bit, the tv was off and Alex was sitting up, looking worried. 

Michael sat down, taking a swig of the beer and trying not to seem perturbed. Alex raised an eyebrow, and Michael sighed. “It’s just the show, when she couldn’t help him—”

Alex bit back a laugh. “You’re upset because she couldn’t help him…on the tv show?”

“Yeah—no—it’s just—if you were hurt like that, I couldn’t save you either. I can’t do the things another human could do for you—I couldn’t donate blood, or a kidney—I don’t know if I even have kidneys—“

“I think you have kidneys,” Alex cut in, “and Max can literally bring people back from the dead, so—”

“—and I’m not Max.” Michael sighed. “I can’t help you with the alien stuff, and I can’t be human for you, and it just seems pointless.”

Alex lurched forward, catching Michael’s wrist before he could take another swig from the beer. “What exactly are you saying?”

“What part of me is good enough for you?”

Alex closed his eyes, letting out a breath and dropping his grip from Michael’s wrist. When he opened his eyes again, he looked tired, and relieved. “I thought you were breaking up with me.”

Michael hesitated, then shook his head. “But I would understand if—I just want you to have someone who can save you from—”

“Soap opera cliff hangers?” Alex was smiling a little, and Michael tried to smile back, but his face felt too tight.

“Yeah, something like that.” 

Alex watched him, a look of determination sweeping across his face. “Okay,” he said slowly, “Okay. You’re going to put down the beer, and we’re going to go into the bedroom.” 

Michael frowned. “Alex, are you listening to anything I’m saying?”

“Yes.” Alex looked him directly in the eyes, unwavering, and Michael put the beer down on the coffee table obediently. “And I heard the parts you aren’t saying, too, and every part of you is good enough for me. So come to the bedroom and let me show you that.”

Alex held out his hand. Michael wanted to leave, he wanted to walk it off or drink it off, and hate himself until he felt empty, and then come crawling back; he wanted to stay. He took Alex’s hand and let Alex lead him into his bedroom. 

He pressed Michael down onto the edge of the bed, sitting down beside him. “You are good enough, okay? It doesn’t matter that you’re not human, it doesn’t matter that you can’t save me from injury—you save me in other ways.”

Michael tried hard to smile. Alex was looking at him with this soft, caring expression, and Michael didn’t entirely know what to do with it—he felt like he was caught on a stage, under a spotlight, and he’d forgotten all of his lines. 

Alex cupped Michael’s cheeks between his hands, and gently kissed him. “You know what I think about the first time I kiss you each day?” he asked, and Michael shook his head. “All the times I wanted to kiss you and I couldn’t. How  _ lucky _ I am.” Michael scoffed and Alex smiled, leaning forward and kissing Michael’s forehead, then brushing his lips over each of Michael’s eyes, laughing lightly when Michael blinked up at him. “I’m being serious.” 

Michael tried to breathe evenly as Alex pressed a kiss to his cheek, marking a line down Michael’s throat with his lips. Michael closed his eyes, licking his lips, focusing on the feeling of Alex’s soft kisses, on Alex’s hand smoothing up and down his back. He didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve any of it—not the way a human would, someone who was there for Alex completely, someone who actually belonged there—but he couldn’t make himself leave.

Alex abruptly changed the pattern of his kisses, sucking hard on the spot just under Michael’s ear, and then again on the skin where his neck met his shoulder until the skin started to bruise. Alex smoothed his hand over the bruise, looking completely enamored with it, breathing heavily. He tugged at Michael’s shirt, and Michael let him pull it off and toss it on the floor.

“It’s fully unfair,” Alex said, pressing kisses to Michael’s chest, slowly caressing his skin before touching his lips to it, “how good you always look like this.” 

Michael swallowed. He didn’t know if Alex was talking about the hickey or the shirtlessness or all of it, and the praise went straight to his head, straight to his cock. He still felt tight, wound up, like he was imposing himself somehow, like he was tricking Alex into wanting him instead of something better. But Alex’s hands on his skin were soft, and reassuring, and when he licked across Michael’s nipple, Michael couldn’t stop himself from shivering. 

Alex pressed Michael back until he was reclining on his elbows, and licked lines down Michael’s stomach, tracing the outlines of muscles and ribs, like he was reminding Michael of every visible part of him. He tucked his fingers around the waistband of Michael’s jeans, pulling them roughly away from Michael’s skin so that he could flick his tongue on the skin underneath, teasing at something more. 

Michael was swiftly getting hard, the tension starting to bleed out of his chest, out of his shoulders, his focus on Alex, who was fully focused on him. 

Alex pressed kisses to Michael’s stomach, cupping his cock through his jeans and looking up at Michael’s face lasciviously. “Feels just as good as any human,” he said, squeezing at Michael’s clothed cock gently until Michael moaned. “Better, even.”

Michael laughed hoarsely and Alex unbuttoned Michael’s jeans, leaning down to pull the zipper off with his teeth. Michael choked on his laugh, arousal overwhelming everything else. 

He lifted his ass off the bed so that Alex could slip his jeans and briefs off him, letting them fall onto the floor with his shirt. It was strange, being so naked while Alex was still completely clothed, but strange in a good way, like Alex was so fixed on him that he had just forgotten to undress himself. Michael almost wanted to squirm under the attention, except that Alex wanted him to be still, Alex wanted him to relax and focus, and Michael wanted Alex to be happy, to have everything he wanted. 

Alex scooted over on the bed, dragging Michael’s legs up until he was fully on the mattress, still leaning on his elbows, his head hovering over Alex’s pillows. Alex kneeled between Michael’s legs. 

“You’re perfect,” Alex said, running his fingers lightly along one of Michael’s legs, from ankle to thigh, stopping just before he hit the crease between thigh and pelvis. “No one else is this perfect.” 

Michael laughed again in a choked off way, trying to think of something to say, something that would undermine Alex’s uncomfortably positive words. Alex shot him a look and he closed his mouth, groaning instead when Alex replaced his hands with his mouth, kissing his way up Michael’s leg. Alex sucked on the skin at the top of Michael’s thigh, the sensation drawing all of Michael’s attention, focusing on the feeling of Alex’s tongue and lips and teeth on his skin. 

Alex moved up, kissing towards the base of Michael’s cock, licking gently at it, in a way that almost tickled. He licked soft, slow lines up Michael’s cock, touching his tongue to every part of it before sucking lightly at the tip, his hands soothing lines over Michael’s thighs. Michael whined, watching Alex suck at the tip of his cock. 

Too soon, Alex was pulling back, grinning up at Michael, spit or precum or both making his lips shiny. “Turn over,” he said gently, and Michael drew his knees up to his chest before rolling on his stomach and spreading his legs on either side of Alex again, pillowing his head on his hands. Alex hummed appreciatively. 

Alex ran his fingers over Michael’s legs again, alternating between feather light and harder touches, stopping just before his ass. Michael was almost expecting it when he repeated the motions with his tongue, but he was still surprised how good it felt, having attention spent on his thighs, on the place where his legs met his ass—places they usually didn’t spend time on. 

The touches disappeared and Michael tingled with anticipation. Alex’s hands smoothed over Michael’s ass, pulling and caressing. Michael inhaled quickly as fingertips ran down the crease of his ass, ghosting over his hole. Alex’s tongue followed his fingers, laving over Michael’s skin, licking gently and then more insistently at his hole. Michael thrust his hips unintentionally, rubbing his cock against the bed as Alex licked him, thrusting his tongue shallowly inside of Michael. 

“Stay still,” Alex said, pulling away slightly as Michael moaned especially loudly. Michael did as asked, kept himself completely still even though he wanted to keep grinding against the bed, even though he wanted to turn around and see what Alex was doing. He found out when Alex returned, just a few minutes later, laying himself down on top of Michael so Michael could feel the touch of their skin from head to toe, Alex’s cock poking suggestively at his ass. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Alex said, his voice low and inches from Michael’s ear, “and you can use your incredibly useful and hot alien powers to get the lube out of the nightstand, and hold yourself open while I open you up.”

Michael made a sound somewhere between a moan and a laugh. It was reassuring, and hot, and he wanted nothing more than Alex inside him as quickly as possible. He slid the drawer open with his mind and pulled out the lube, floating it back to Alex, who hummed and peeled himself slowly off of Michael’s back. 

It was harder, using his powers on his own body, but not impossible, and Michael concentrated, holding his legs and his ass wide for Alex, keeping his muscles taut, more than he could by will alone as Alex pressed a wet finger inside of him. 

It still surprised Michael, how Alex knew what he would need, how focusing like this would center him, would make things quiet inside of him. It was the concentration, and the methodical way Alex was fingering him, progressively getting deeper, keeping his thrusts at a set pace. Michael breathed, staying completely still even as Alex added more fingers and brushed against his prostate, even as his cock leaked against the bed, even as he wanted to tell Alex to hurry the fuck up and get inside of him. 

As if he could read Michael’s mind, Alex pulled out his fingers and crawled up Michael’s body on the bed again, pressing kisses up his spine. “You can relax,” he said, sounding as affected as Michael felt, and Michael felt the tip of Alex’s cock nudging against him before he pressed in, slowly, making sure Michael felt every inch. 

Alex groaned when he was completely inside of Michael, and Michael echoed it, exhaling forcefully. With Alex pressed against his back he couldn’t move much, could only take it as Alex shifted his hips and thrust into Michael. 

Michael pulled his hands out from under his head, bracing them on the bed on either side of his head instead, looking for leverage. Alex reached over and pressed his hands against Michael’s, twisting their fingers together, sharing the leverage as he fucked Michael slowly. 

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Alex said softly, kissing Michael’s neck, and Michael whined. “You’re more than enough, Michael.”

Michael couldn’t think of anything to reply that didn’t sound sappy as fuck, so he kept quiet except for the moans he couldn’t hold back. Alex pressed his hands into the mattress and lifted himself slightly more, thrusting deeper, pumping his hips more quickly. Michael’s cock slid against the bed, and it wouldn’t have been enough except that Alex had the perfect angle for his cock to continually brush Michael’s prostate; except that Michael felt overwhelmed in the best way, so much of their skin touching he almost couldn’t tell where one of them ended and the other began; except that Michael slipped closer to the edge with every soft word of praise Alex whispered against his neck. 

“So. Fucking. Good,” Alex said, panting between each word as he thrust hard into Michael, and Michael’s answering moan turned into a yell as he came, hips grinding into the mattress and back against Alex. Alex gasped as Michael instinctively clenched down on him, and his rhythm stuttered, thrusts quick and hard. He moaned into Michael’s ear as he came, too, spilling inside Michael. 

They lay there, breathing hard, barely moving, and Michael realized all of the panic was gone, all of the feeling useless and not good enough, all of it swept away under the force of Alex’s response. It was  _ good _ —better than what a bottle had ever given him. 

Alex slowly pulled himself away from Michael, slipping out of Michael and collapsing on the bed next to him, rolling Michael onto his side so his head pillowed on Alex’s chest. 

“Guess I should have crises of faith more often,” Michael said, his voice shaking slightly.

“You know I’m not just saying it, right?” Alex asked, “You really are amazing.” Michael smiled, keeping himself from shrugging, since he knew it would make Alex unhappy. “Plus, I like that I can help you like that,” Alex continued. “I like that loving you helps.”

Michael’s smile was more real this time. “I like that, too,” he said softly, and curled more tightly against Alex’s chest. 


End file.
